De vacaciones al campo
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Sasuke quería que sus vacaciones fueran tranquilas, pero por obra de su madre toda la familia terminó vacacionando en el medio del campo, aunque eso no quita que viva aventuras, se encuentre con algunos misterios y que se enamore. Pero no estará solo, habrá una adorable aldeana que esconde tras de sí un oscuro pasado acompañándolo. ¿Qué podría salir mal de este viaje?
1. El anuncio de un viaje

_¡Hola~! Como dije, borré el otro fic, ahora está corregido, apliqué_ _ **todos**_ _los conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de dos años (2013, cuando publiqué por primera vez el fic y 2015, cuando hago la corrección) y también he_ _ **cambiado**_ _algunos datos: como por ejemplo Fugaku, antes era el presidente de una empresa familiar llamada Sharingan Corp. y ahora es el Ministro de Seguridad de Japón, lo puse así porque me pareció que tenía lógica, digo, en el anime era el jefe de la policía de Konoha así que en la vida real debería tener un puesto más o menos parecido, ¿no?_

 _Bien, en definitiva los cambios no son muchos, pero creo vale la pena leerlos._

 _Reitero, muchas gracias a quienes siguieron mi fic, que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo y comentar o agregarlo como uno de sus favorito y que también me tuvieron paciencia como para esperar los capítulos nuevos. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en todo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenecen. Ésta historia sí._

 _Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

 ** _/_**

Capítulo uno: El anuncio de viaje.

 _ **/**_

Eran alrededor de las siete con quince de la mañana. La luz se filtraba por un gran ventanal con las cortinas entre abiertas negras hacia una habitación con paredes de color azul oscuro, sillones de cuero negros, un ropero¹ de madera oscura, un baño personal y en una de las esquinas una cama de dos plazas donde un joven de 16 años se levantaba con flojera intentando apagar el, según él, odioso ruido del despertador. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mide aproximadamente un metro ochenta, pelo negro azabache revuelto con dos mechones que cuelgan a los costados, piel tan pálida que casi roza el blanco y su cuerpo, según muchas chicas, de infarto, ojos color ónix. En cuanto logró esto, se fijo en su calendario.

― 6 de Diciembre. —Se dijo a si mismo.

Hoy era el último día de escuela y comenzaban las vacaciones de verano, aunque, no es que estuviera emocionado por ello, puesto que su (aunque su orgullo no le permitiera admitirlo en voz alta jamás) mejor amigo-rival, Naruto, le insistiría para ir a algún lado aun siendo en contra de su voluntad, si no que estaba fastidiado ya con tantas cosas que hacer. Con tantos trabajos y tareas que mandaron Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei, los habían dejado exhaustos a él y sus compañeros. Y es que, cada profesor impartía su materia como si fuera la única.

Se levantó buscó su uniforme del Instituto Konoha, lo dejó sobre su cama y se adentro a su baño. Tardó poco en terminar y vestirse, arregló su mochila y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Allí le esperaban sentados desayunando un joven prácticamente igual a Sasuke, solo que su cabello en vez de estar revuelto y hacia atrás, era más largo y estaba atado en una coleta baja, también tenía unas ojeras que hacían parecer como si no hubiese dormido en meses. Su nombre, Itachi Uchiha de 23 años, hermano mayor de Sasuke, se llevaban 7 años de diferencia. Era tranquilo y amable y no tan orgulloso como su hermano pequeño, pero también muy paciente como para aguantar los berrinches de éste. No era nada secreto que le encantaba molestar a su hermano, a menudo lo llamaba gay, princeso, mariposon o simplemente lo llama como su madre lo hace con ese _cariño_ que tanto le molesta. Parece cruel, pero le encanta molestarlo, aunque tampoco es nada secreto que daría la vida por su hermanito tonto. A su lado estaba Mikoto Uchiha, su madre. Una mujer que ronda los 40 años pero de parecía de 30. Era dulce y amable, su persona parecía desprender un aura de paz y tranquilidad, pero ojo, cuando la hacían enfadar tenía un carácter terrible. Por suerte, esto último no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Y por último, estaba Fugaku Uchiha, su padre. Al igual que Mikoto, su edad rondaba los 40, la única diferencia era que éste si parecía de verdadera edad. Él era serio y frío, perecía un ser insensible, pero todos en su familia sabían él los quería aunque no lo demostrara. Él era el Ministro de Seguridad de Japón, puesto que portaba con orgullo.

Una vez ubicado en su lugar prosiguió a desayunar. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz hasta que…

― ¿Qué te pasó, _cariño_? Te tardaste más de lo normal, ¿se te rompió el reloj? —Preguntó Itachi burlón y Sasuke tomó conciencia de la hora que era (siete y cuarentaicinco) pero sólo se limitó a lanzar un "Hmp" como respuesta y lo ignoró.— Oh, _cariño_ —lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez con una servilleta en mano—, ven acá, tienes un trozo de pan en el labio, déjame que te limpie. —Se acercó al joven para limpiarle la miga invisible pero esto lo alejó bruscamente.

Sasuke estaba por lanzarle algunas palabras que haría que su padre levantara la vista, en un reproche silencioso y su madre consideraría repudiable cuando ésta habló.

―Sasuke—llamo su madre, este levantó su cabeza en señal de estar escuchándola entonces prosiguió—, apúrate que se te hace tarde. —Dijo, este sólo asintió y siguió desayunando.

―Sasuke, Itachi—los llamó su padre y ambos hermanos levantaron la cabeza dándole a entender que lo estaban escuchando.—, regresen cuanto antes de sus estudios porque su madre tiene algo importante que decirles. —Ambos hermanos se interrogaron internamente el porqué de actitud tan misteriosa, y a decir verdad, ni su padre sabia el porqué, solo que era muy importante, ya que su esposa le había insistido para que dijera eso.

Terminado su desayuno agarró su mochila y se fue con rumbo al instituto.

Estaba casi llegando al instituto cuando comenzó a oír los gritos de las locas fangirls que decían, mas bien gritaban, cosas como "¡Sasuke-kun!", "Hola, Sasuke-kun, quería saber si en algún momento estaría libre y…" (Nunca las seguía escuchando), etcétera. Todo con voz melosa y chillona sin contar esas burdas insinuaciones que le hacían.

Una vez que entró al instituto se dirigió directo al su salón. Como era temprano, los demás alumnos todavía estaban afuera charlando amenamente, a él le gustaba más estar solo, estar ahí sin que el bullicio de los estudiantes ni lo gritos de las fangrils lo molestara. Él era amante de la tranquilidad, la soledad y, especialmente, del silencio.

Pero esa tranquilidad, soledad y ese silencio tan cómodo que se encontraba poco duró, ya que, todo eso fue remplazado por un estruendoso:

― ¡Sasuke-teme~! —Saludó Naruto, su, aunque jamás en la vida lo admitiría, mejor amigo.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido, idiota!—Gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza, una vieja amiga de la infancia, quién estaba obsesionada con él y, a la vez, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella.

―Pero Sakura-chan, ¿porqué me golpeas?—Cuestionó Naruto, sobándose la zona afectada.

Esta, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta/replica del rubio, se dirigió al azabache.

— Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo has estado?—Preguntó amablemente. A veces, Sasuke, se sorprendía de los repentinos cambios de humor por parte de la pelirrosa, pero se olvidaba de que la chica estaba loca por él y de que no toleraba al rubio y, cuando recordaba todo eso, todo recobraba sentido.

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases y el profesor de turno entró. Todos re ubicaron en sus asientos y el profesor dio comienzo a la clase.

La última campana había sonado, era la que indicaba el fin de las clases. Sasuke ya estaba aprontando sus útiles para salir del Instituto. No había olvidado que tenía una "reunión" familiar sobre un tema bastante misterioso de lo que quería hablar su madre.

Al llegar a su casa, dejó su mochila y se dirigió al salón principal. Allí lo esperaban su madre, que estaba sentada sola en uno de los sillones para tres personas que había, y su padre y hermano en el otro. Al parecer, solo faltaba él. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, apresuró a sentarse.

―Bien familia —comenzó a hablar—, como saben, hoy fue el último día de clases, por lo tanto comienzan las vacaciones de verano.

A todos les dio un pinchazo en la cabeza, pues creían saber lo que vendría a continuación, era…

―Así que… ¡haremos un viaje de vacaciones al campo como familia! —Gritó eufórica.

Y no se equivocaron, harían un viaje.

―Mamá, perdón, pero ya tengo planes para estas vacaciones. Así que no podré acompañarlos—Dijo Itachi con un tono de angustia fingida. Es que, la verdad, no tenía deseos de ir al campo.

―Yo tampoco puedo, tengo reuniones pendientes. —Se excusó Fugaku tratando de zafarse, pero también un poco sorprendido por la emoción que su mujer le puso a la idea de un viaje.

―Hmp. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —Dijo Sasuke en tono cansado y algo molesto.

―Mmm… Creo que no me escucharon bien. Yo dije: Nos. Vamos. De. Vacaciones. Al. Campo. Como. Familia. —"Aclaró" Mikoto con una sonrisa torcida y un aura diabólica rodeándola. Los tres presentes sudaron frío. Cuando se lo proponía, Mikoto podía causar terror, así que prefirieron no contradecirla.

―Sí. —Dijeron los tres al unísono asustados y a la vez resignados por no poder zafarse del viaje. Pero ninguno lo demostró, seguían manteniendo su semblante seriedad y tranquilidad.

―Perfecto. Vallan a empacar. Partimos mañana. —Dijo dando por terminada esa "reunión" y retirándose.

Los tres restantes se levantaron camino a sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestos a hacer lo que su madre/esposa les había dicho, mejor dicho ordenado.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación empacando para el dichoso viaje pensando en lo inoportuno que fue. Si bien no planeaba viajar a ningún lado, pensaba en dedicarse a practicar con su guitarra o salir a alguna confitería. Pero también pensaba en lo bien que le vino, ya que su amigo Naruto le insistiría para ir a algún lado o de viaje. Y no solo lo invitaría a él, sino, que también invitaría a toda la pandilla. Y no podría estar en tranquilidad con esos locos con él.

Así que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar sin chistar.

Fin del capítulo.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien, es todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado._

 _Trataré de publicar más seguido._

 _Los quiero._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	2. Partida

_¡Buen día~! Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo éste fic :3_

 _Bien no tengo mucho que decir salvo que agregué un par de cosillas en el cap. pero lo explicaré más tarde._

 _Um... aquí se vé cómo la familia se está "adaptando" al nuevo ambiente._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**_ _no me pertenece. El fic sí._

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

Capítulo 2: Partida

Era sábado 7 de diciembre, ocho treinta de la mañana.

La familia Uchiha ya estaba preparando sus cosas para irse de viaje. Estaban subiendo las últimas maletas al auto para partir a una Casa de Campo que forma parte de un complejo inmobiliario que la familia tiene. Ésta, está cerca de un pueblo pequeño pero bastante acogedor que se encuentra a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de la cuidad de Tokio.

Había una media hora entre un lugar y otro.

En el auto ninguno de los cuatro hablaba. Sasuke tenía los audífonos puestos e Itachi metido en un libro, Mikoto veía el camino por su ventana, emocionada, y Fugaku solo conducía atento a la ruta.

Cuando estaban llegando pudieron divisar una casa de dos pisos color mate con una larga entrada de piedra que se estiraba hacía la carretera con un gran portón de madera. Más adentro, la casa, esteba rodeada de árboles almendreros que estaban plantados a ambos lados de ella.

Era una quinta muy linda.

Cuando bajaron del auto los sirvientes que los esperaban, bajaron y acomodaron en sus habitaciones sus cosas.

 _ **/**_

Como eran cercanas las diez y media de la mañana se tomaron un tiempo para acomodar las cosas en su habitaciones correspondientes. Guardaron la ropa en los armarios, y acomodaron los demás accesorios. Tomaron una ducha y, como ya era medio día, se sentaron en la mesa a comer su almuerzo. Un rato después cuando ya todos habían terminado, todos tomaron diferentes actividades. Mikoto fue ver como estaban sus amadas Camelias, Amapolas, uno que otro Tulipán y un poco de flores silvestres. Fugaku se dirigió a una oficina que había en la casa y se dedicó a ojear uno que otro documento para no atrasarse con su trabajo, aunque, como su remplazo había dejado a cargo al viceministro, su primo Obito quién a pesar de ser liberal e hiperactivo, sabía manejar muy bien el cargo. Itachi solo se fue a ver la televisión y, más al rato, prendió su computadora portátil y empezó a navegar por la Web (sí, tenían conexión a internet). Y Sasuke se fue a su cuarto a practicar con la guitarra, pensando en lo inútil que fue ese maldito viaje, ya que, todo le que hacían era exactamente igual, lo único que variaba era la casa.

 _ **/**_

Ya eran como las cuatro cuando todos, a excepción de Fugaku, se aburrieron de hacer sus actividades o ya las habían terminado (en el caso de Mikoto) así que ella los llamó a todos para decirles algo. Itachi y Sasuke aceptaron gustosos y sin reprochar nada, ya que, estaban más aburridos que un niño de 6 años en la ópera y a Fugaku prácticamente lo tuvieron que sacar a rastras porque no quería salir de su oficina. Fue tal la insistencia que salió gritando cosas como "¡No! ¡Esperen! No terminé", "¡Déjenme terminar de ver esos últimos documentos e iré, se los juro!" o "¡Guardaré los archivos pendientes en mi computadora! ¡Solo esperen!" y cosas así. Pero aún con esas promesas vacías, no lo soltaron hasta haber llegado a la cocina, el lugar más alejado (sin salirse de la casa) de la oficina. Y una vez ahí Mikoto, muy molesta, le habló a un Fugaku con un aura depresiva rodeándolo y con la cabeza gacha.

—A ver Fugaku, ¿quién es tu esposa?, ¿yo o esa maquina infernal que vuelve idiotas a las personas? —Recriminó. Cabe aclarar que con "esa máquina infernal" se refería a la computadora de su esposo. Con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados agregó:— No se tú, pero yo tengo unos papeles que dicen que estás casado conmigo.

Sasuke e Itachi se morían internamente de risa, como para no, pues la escena era realmente cómica. Pero también sabían si lo hacían morirían de verdad, ya que su madre aún estaba algo molesta y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Así que mejor no arriesgar sus vidas.

—Si cariño, estoy casado contigo. —Dijo resignado y aún con esa aura depresiva porque ¡estaba bastante entretenido en su oficina! ¡Pero _no_! Su mujer tenía que llamar a una "reunión" familiar de nuevo. ¡¿Y sus hijos?! ¡¿Qué hay de sus hijos?! ¡Esos si que era unos traidores! Como futuros buenos empresarios, constructores, comerciantes (o lo que fueran, al menos en el caso de Sasuke, porque Itachi estaba haciendo un profesorado en enseñanza superior –nadie sabía realmente cómo fue que llegó a esa decisión) competentes tendrían que interesarse por esas cosas, ¡es más, ayudarlo! ¡Pero _no_! ¡Fueron cómplices de su madre! Ya que ellos los sacaron a rastras y su madre venía siguiéndolos desde atrás a paso enojado. Tks, mamengos, pensó. Ya estaba que le agarraba un ataque de histeria y gritaría todo lo que pensó, pero había un problema, su mujer, con lo molesta que estaba era muy peligroso hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí aprovecho a decirles que haremos un paseo—Notificó con alegría sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino cambio de humor.

Perfecto, otra chifladura de mi madre, pensó Sasuke, ya molesto por la idea. Si con la sola idea de vacacionar en el campo le ponía de mala leche con lo de dar un paseo le ponía peor. Pero a la vez, también, por el repentino cambio de humor en ella. Pero luego se acordó que su madre fue, es y será así de bipolar. Y luego pensó que ella y Sakura eran bastante parecidas una a la otra. ¡Genial! De madre tengo a una Sakura versión más vieja y con pelo negro. ¿Qué más sigue? ¿Naruto al estilo Itachi? La sola idea de eso le causó escalofríos. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que a su amigo le encantaba molestarlo y a su hermano también. A lo dicho por su madre solo respondió un "Hmp" y se marchó.

Adiós a mi idea de adelantar extra con mi trabajo, se lamentó Fugaku decepcionado. Y si, él estaba obsesionado con su trabajo— Sí. —Respondió serio y se machó.

—De acuerdo mamá. —Respondió Itachi ni alegre ni decepcionado por la idea. Le dada igual. Aparte ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí adentro de esa casa y quería salir.

Los tres hombres se estaban cruzando las puertas para regresar a sus actividades cunando su madre/esposa los llamó de nuevo.

—Los quiero aquí en media hora, ¿entendido? —Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Los tres asintieron y, esta vez si, se fueron. Y ella se retiró a la cocina. Para preparar la merienda ya que pensaba que, cuando se fueran a pasear, les daría hambre así que quería estar preparada.

 ** _/_**

Ya estaban los cuatro en el salón principal. Todos estaban bastantes casuales: mientras que Mikoto vestía un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, muy parecido al que siempre usaba, pero con la diferencia de éste era un poco más corto, llegándole hasta la rodilla (el otro le quedaba en las pantorrillas), los hombres habían agarrado los primeras camisas y pantalones que encontraron.

—Iré a buscar el auto. —Dijo Fugaku, sin embargo, cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el frente, la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

—Nada de eso. Iremos a pie. —Indicó ella. Él solo hizo caso porque no quería que otra vez le regañara, pero no lo demostró.

—Bien. —Respondió.

—Entonces vamos. —Dijo la mujer y partieron.

 ** _/_**

Ya estaban saliendo de la casa cuando a Itachi se le ocurrió preguntarle a donde irían, si al monte o al pueblo y ésta respondió que primero pasarían por el pueblo y luego pasarían por un lago que estaba cerca.

―Chicos, espérenme, voy a comprar una flores —Les avisó Mikoto y luego se lo pensó de nuevo—. O mejor dense una vuelta. Al reto regreso. —Dijo retirándose. Es verdad, Mikoto era una fanática de las flores, así como Fugaku lo era de su trabajo.

― ¿Y bien, qué hacemos?— Preguntó Itachi sin idea de que hacer, su madre les había dicho que se pasearan por el pueblo pero no conocían ningún lugar interesante al cuál ir.

―Hmp. ¿Y crees que yo sé? Padre, ¿Alguna idea?—Habló Sasuke dirigiéndose a Fugaku con tono neutro y rostro serio, pero internamente, malhumorado, porque cada paso que hacían él y su hermano eran observados por cuanta fémina se cruzase. ¡Y eso que eran pocas personas las que pasaban por allí! No podía esperar a regresar a su casa.

―No. —Respondió su padre.

 _ **/**_

Cuando su madre/esposa regresó retomaron su camino. Recorrieron todo el pueblo, era pequeño pero acogedor. Pasaron por un pequeño parque donde las madres jugaban con sus hijos, después fueron a una especie de mercado solo que más pequeño y por último fueron a la zona residencial.

Ahora se encontraban en un lindo claro de un bosque con un lago, cerca del pueblo y de la casa. Sasuke, en verdad, se sentía con una paz y una tranquilidad infinita. Tal vez, volviese a ese lugar.

Justo cuando estaba por caer dormido escuchó un ruido que no pertenecían a ninguno de sus familiares miró hacia uno de sus costados y le pereció ver algo o _alguien._

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 _ **/**_

 _Eso es todo amigüitos :3_

 _Realmente, debo decir, me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo mi historia, digo, ¡5 RR en el primer capítulo! /(O.O)\ no recuerdo que me haya pasado eso antes. Muchas gracias, de verdad._

 _Muchas gracias a:_

 _ **Sexy-Tomboy:**_ _oie cy, me encanta tu nickname._

 _ **Lucy:**_ _No te preocupes, no las olvidarán ni aunque pierdan la memoria XD. Ah, y Mikoto tiene más de un método para hacer que ellos sedan X3_

 _ **Nanami:**_ _en serio crees que me superé, vaya, gracias, me sonrojas._

 _ **Patohf:**_ _tu deseos son órdenes, aquí esta la conti._

 ** _Guest:_** _me alegra que te parezca interesante. Por cierto, una duda, ¿tu comentas fic's en otros fandom's? Es que creo ya haberte visto en otros lugares como Kagero Days, pero corrigeme si me equivoco._

 _Ah, por si las moscas, sé que es un poco raro poner a Itachi como estudiante a profesor teniendo un inteligencia envidiable y un padre en un cargo político tan grande, pero tengo una explicación para todo ésto, ¡lo juro! Lo diría ahora, si no fuera porque tengo planeado poner la explicación dentro de un capítulo. :3 Junto a qué se especializa._

 _Recuerden: nada es casualidad. Okno, no es para tanto XD._

 _Me despido~._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 ** _P/D:_** **** _¿Viceministro se escribe así como lo puse? Realmente es una duda que me carcome la cabeza :P_


	3. Encuentro

_¡Holis! ¿Cómo les va~? Bien, últimamente me siento responsable (? pero lamentablemente este estado no va a durar mucho, lo siento._

 _Bien, no los entretengo más y me resta decir que_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

 _Ahora a leer._

Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Después de ese echo, al que Sasuke le dio caso omiso, merendaron lo que su madre había preparado antes de salir y luego se fueron de regresos la casa.

Una vez allí, se fueron todos a darse una ducha y a dormir (no habían cenado porque ya habían merendado), ya que eran las nueve menos cuarto y estaban muy cansados. Fue entonces cuando el celular de Sasuke sonó. Él, con toda la pereza del mundo, vio la pantalla que decía "Dobe" para luego contestar.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres, Dobe?—Medio "saludó", medio preguntó con molestia. Estaba tan ilusionado con acostarse y dormir. Pero ese sonido lo molestó por completo.

― ¡TEME! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —La voz de su amigo sonaba preocupada, pero no tanto, ya que, el dobe, sabía que su amigo no era tan atolondrado como él mismo.

― ¿Dónde más? En mi casa —Dijo Sasuke señalando lo obvio. Aunque estaba olvidando que no está en su casa porque, aunque hacían prácticamente lo mismo, no era la casa en la que él se había criado, no, esa era la de vacaciones.

― ¡¿Cómo que en tu casa?! Si yo estoy parado en frente a tu puerta. —Dijo éste exaltado y se escuchó tan fuerte que el pelinegro tuvo que alejarse el celular del oído para no aturdirse.

Mierda, olvidé decírselo, recordó Sasuke con fastidio, porque ahora tendría que decírselo y, tal vez, hasta explicárselo.

— Dobe, me olvidé de decirte que mi madre nos obligó a todos a ir de vacaciones al campo —Dijo cansado. Si no entiende, le cuelgo, pensó sin la mínima intención de explicárselo—. Por lo tanto, como ves, no estoy en mi casa. Así que es en vano que estés ahí parado como idiota frente a mi puerta. —Finalizó.

― ¿Eh? ¿En que parte estás? ¡Te iré a visitar, dattebayo! —Gritó con efusividad y emoción. Sasuke de nuevo tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

No pensaba responderle. Eso sería pesado, y con el entendimiento que tenía en el chico una vez no sería suficiente.

― ¡Hey! ¡Teme! ¿Qué no me vas a responder'ttebayo? —Preguntó con mucha ingenuidad.

¡Dios, que alguien mate el idiota antes que yo lo haga!, amenazó con varias venas asomándose por la frente.

— Ya deberías haber adivinado la respuesta. —Contestó, tratando de contenerse.

― ¿Adivinar que? —Preguntó sin realmente tener idea de que tenía que adivinar.

― ¡Idiota! —Bramó y colgó para no despertar a nadie con sus gritos de Fangirl que su amigo le sacaba (claro que estos gritos contenían insultos en su mayoría y de a rato "Dobe", "idiota" o "Naruto").

El rubio, quien estaba frente a la elegante puerta de su mejor amigo, trataba de averiguar su ubicación, aunque sabía que no iba a poder.

― ¿Eh? ¿Teme? —Preguntó Naruto. Momento…, pensó— ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, Idiota?!—Le gritó con enojo, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya había colgado.

―Mmm… Mejor le marco'ttebayo. —Habló de nuevo y marcó otro número.

―Hola, él se fue de vacaciones al campo. —Informó una vez atendido en la otra línea y con angustia.

―Dah, perfecto ―Respondió sarcásticamente la otra persona en la otra línea―. Igual, gracias —Hubo una pausa—. Antes de colgar, ¿al menos te dijo en que parte está hospedado? —Pregunto con algo de esperanza porque dijera que si.

―No me dijo, solo me cortó. Bueno adiós, me tengo que ir. —Se despidió. Pero antes de colgar esperó a que la otra persona también se despidiera.

―Bueno, adiós. Y gracias de nuevo por el favor. —Se despidió.

―Por nada. —Dijo y colgó.

Sasuke, en su casa de campo, apagó su teléfono para no tener más interrupciones, esta vez, mientras duerme. Y ahora sí se durmió. Por fin tuvo su merecido descanso para recobrar las energías perdidas.

 ** _/_**

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Todos tuvieron unas perfectas doce horas de descanso. Excepto Sasuke que tuvo once de sueño gracias a su "muy querido" mejor amigo-rival que lo retuvo durante casi una hora con su charlatanería y preocupación.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Ya estaban sentados su padre y hermano mientras que su madre estaba terminado de servir es desayuno.

― ¿Dormiste como princeso anoche, _cariño_? —Pregunto su hermano con tono burlón, a los que el aludido solo respondió con un "Hmp" y ya. A Itachi no le importó que respondiera eso ya que sabía que su hermano se moría de la rabia y el enojo por dentro. Y eso le producía un sentimiento de satisfacción indescriptible.

―Buenos días, Sasuke. —Saludó su madre.

―Buenos días— Contestó. Su madre, era la única mujer que amaba y por lo tanto a la única que le hablaba de buena manera. Que es capaz de hacerle sacar más de un monosílabo simplemente porque lo valía. A todos los otros les contestaba con su "Hmp" y nada más.

―Buenos días. —Saludó su padre se forma seca pero con una pizca de felicidad mañanera.

―Hmp. —Contestó. Como dije, a las otras personas que no fueran su madre les contesta con el "Hmp" típico de él.

Luego de los saludo de la mañana, todos se dispusieron a comer su desayuno. El cuál pasó casi sin palabras. Cuando ya todos habían terminado se retiraron a hacer otras actividad individuales. En verdad parecía como si estuvieran en su casa verdadera.

Sasuke fue a prender la computadora un rato; Itachi fue a ver televisión y Mikoto arrastró a Fugaku para que la ayudara con el jardín y que así su esposo no estuviera tanto tiempo en su oficina.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, en aburrimiento extremo para Sasuke e Itachi; diversión para Mikoto y martirio para Fugaku, ya que su mujer le hacía ir de acá para allá con flores, algunos elementos de jardinería, algunas masetas y agua para regar sus plantas. Ya era hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron a comer, nadie habló pero el ambiente no estaba tenso ni nada por el estilo. Así era la costumbre cando comían.

Cuando se levantaron todos se fueron a hacer algo en individual.

Sasuke, casado de esa rutina, dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y que volvería cerca del anochecer o un rato antes.

Tomó las llaves de la casa (sólo por las dudas) y se marchó rumbo al pueblito de la tarde anterior. Tal vez pasaría por ese lago de vuelta. La verdad ese lugar le había gustado, pero tampoco pudo evitar que el recuerdo de ese ruido se hiciera presente.

Se le presentaron varias posibilidades. Entre ellas estaban: que el viento movió una rama y esta a su vez sonó provocando ese ruido, pero la desechó rápidamente porque esa tarde no había viento. O que un animal que pasaba por ahí provocó aquel ruido, pero también la desechó rápidamente porque el mismo ruido sonó más pesado, como una pisada de un ser humano…. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Fue una persona quien provocó tal ruido! ¡Eureka! Pero, ¿que hacia una persona caminado por esos rumbos? Ya que, de donde se escuchó ese ruido, no había nada. Porque al Sur, estaba el pueblo de que venían, al Norte estaba el lago, al Este estaban todas las quitas de las familias ricas (donde tenían su casa) y al Oeste, de donde provino el ruido, estaba el monte, o sea, no había nada.

Entonces, ¿qué podría haber causado el ruido?

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando chocó contra alguien, que al parecer, también estaba distraído. Volvió a la realidad cuando la otra persona soltó un quejido de dolor al caer.

Sasuke, por inherencia y un poco de educación, trató de agarrar la mano de la otra persona, pero por un fallo de cálculos, a dura penas, sujetó la cintura de ésta, dándose cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de una mujer.

Mierda, que no sea adolecente., que no sea adolescente… Pensó en un ruego. Porque si era una adolescente, lo más probable sería que gritaría y se lanzaría hacia él como las fangirl's de su instituto.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

― S-Sí. ¿U-Usted? —Preguntó la chica con voz nerviosa y algo asustada.

Sasuke, quién todavía no había visto el rostro de la chica, le pareció un poco sorprendente el de echo de que la esta todavía no se le lanzó encima. Así que decidió mirarla.

Era un poco más bajita que él, tenía el pelo largo hasta cerca de la cintura color negro-azulado, piel tan blanca como la suya, ojos grandes color violeta casi blanco, sus cachetes sonrojados y finos labios color cerezo. Y del cuerpo no se podía decir mucho porque tenía una blusa blanca holgada y una pollera bordó claro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

— Si. — Contestó secamente.

—Etto…—Comenzó a hablar mientras su cara tomaba diferentes tonos de rojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó extrañado al ver su cara. Que chica más rara, pensó.

—¿Me p-podría s-soltar? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Y fue ahí donde cayó en la cuenta de que todavía la estaba agarrando de la cintura. Pero cuando iba soltarla se dio cuenta de un detalle. Un detalle que estaba escondido entre su ropa. Eso era la pequeña cintura que la chica poseía. Luego de eso la soltó.

Ella se agachó para recoger los víveres que llevaba consigo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa entre tímida y amable para seguir su camino.

Sasuke sintió algo así como un cargo moral de culpabilidad al ver a la chica tambaleándose un poco por el peso de las bolsas. Pero también quería agradecerle, indirectamente, por no habérsele abalanzado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Así que con esto en mente habló:

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a llevar esas bolsas hasta tu casa. —Dijo éste cuando la chica ya estaba a metro y medio de él.

—G-Gracias pe-pero no. N-No quiero ser una mo-molestia. ―Tartamudeaba, y mucho.

—Vamos —insistió (algo muy raro en él)—. Yo fui quién te chocó. —Añadió.

—E-Esta bien. —Terminó por aceptar.

La chica le dio dos de las cuatro bolsas que cargaba y siguieron su camino.

Al rato Sasuke notó que estaban yendo por el lado oeste del lago de donde vino el ruido.

— ¿Tu vives por aquí? —Preguntó con curiosidad interna. Hasta donde él y su familia sabían para ese lado no había nada.

—S-Sí. —Contestó mientras lo miraba. Al parecer no es de por acá, pensó ella.

—Hmp. Pensé que nadie vivía por estos lados. —Dijo indiferente.

—En re-realidad yo y mi fa-familia so-somos los ú-únicos que vi-vivimos en e-esta zo-zona. —Explicó ésta.

—Hmp. — Dijo éste. A lo que la chica lo tomó como un _si_.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa que no era ni lujosa como la de Sasuke ni una choza en mal estado.

—A-Aquí es. —Dijo ella cunado estaban justo en frente de esa casa— G-Gracias…—Esperó a que él dijera su nombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke —Contestó y la chica asintió—. ¿Tu nombre? —Preguntó.

—Hy-Hyūga Hinata. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, adiós. —Se despidió.

—Adiós. —Devolvió el saludo.

 ** _/_**

Sasuke se estaba volviendo cuando decidió ir al lago.

Una vez ahí, se quedó observando la puesta de sol. Todo estaba tan calmado y tranquilo. Verdaderamente le gustó ese lugar. De repente, se acordó de la chica llamada Hinata, es tan tranquila y silenciosa como ese lugar. Esa chica no era molesta, su voz era suave y dulce no melosa y chillona. Era silenciosa en vez de estruendosa como las demás y con ese sonrojo que la hacía ver tan tierna, en verdad le agradaba.

En ese momento pensó lo mismo que cuando la conoció, rara. Si esa palabra encajaba a la perfección con ella. El haber estado con Hinata lo había sido… _interesante_.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 _ **/**_

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo, aprovecho para decir que las publicaciones_ _ **no**_ _serán todas las semana, será depende del tiempo que disponga, pero diré (y lo prometo) que no me demoraré_ _ **más de un mes**_ _en actualizar la historia._

 _Sin más quiero decirle gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, follow y fav._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. Visitas

_¡Hola! Yo aquí presentándome con el cuarto capítulo :3_  
 _Bien, no tengo mucho que decir sobre éste capítulo mas que: ¡espero que lo disfruten!_  
 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._  
 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

Capítulo 4: Visitas

Cuando la primera estrella asomó por el cielo se decidió a volver a su casa. Ya eran las ocho y media, sino volvía pronto su madre se molestaría mucho.

Cuando llegó, estaban sirviendo la cena. Lo único que quería era comer, solo por las dudas apagar el celular y dormir.

―Cariño, ¿adónde fuiste? ―Preguntó su madre mientras le servía su cena—, es tarde para pasear, aparte, ya lo hicimos ayer ¿o te gustó algún lugar? —añadió con cierto tono divertido.

―No madre, ya estaba aburrido de estar acá—Contestó con aparente desinterés mientras comía pero todos sus sentidos estaban alerta: su madre sospechaba algo. No por nada era una

Uchiha.

―Bien, la próxima vez sal con Itachi, hoy también parecía aburrido—comentó Mikoto y empezó a comer.

―Gracias mamá pero no, ya voy a encontrar algo que hacer; mejor te ayude con tus plantas— se excusó Itachi, salir con su hermano sólo era sinónimo de algo: pelea.

Nadie habló más, todos concentrados en su comida. Así pasó un buen rato hasta que el silencio fue roto nuevamente por Itachi:

―Y…―Comenzó a decir luego de bastante rato-, ¿viste algo interesante?―inquirió aparentando desinterés.

―Hmp, nada que ya no vimos―Contestó tajante. Genial, otro que sospechaba. Ni que estuviera en un interrogatorio… pensó.

―Bien―Acto seguido se levantó y dejó los platos en el lavabo. Seguido de Mikoto, Sasuke y por último Fugaku.

 _ **/**_

Sasuke subió hasta su pieza, se puso su ropa para dormir, puso su celular en silencio y se acomodó en su cama. Al rato se durmió.

 _ **/**_

Ya a las nueve y cuarto todo el mundo estaba durmiendo (Sasuke) o acostados (todos los demás).

 ** _/_**

Itachi esta con su computadora portátil jugando al Solitario hasta que le sonó el celular.

―¿Que pasa, Deidara? ―Habló en tono monótono.

―¡Fiesta!

―¡Que bien, no voy! ―Le contesto con claro entusiasmo fingido.

―Pero…―Comenzó a replicar pero Itachi lo corto enseguida.

―Deidara―lo llamó―, estoy a ciento cuarenta kilómetros de Tokio; no soy flash. Aparte ya estoy en cama, no me voy a levantar.

 **―** Amargado… ¡Hum!

―¿Algo más…? ―Pregunto más por cortesía que por interés.

―Si, mi hermano quiere visitarlos.

―¿Eh? ¿De cuándo acá el Explosivo Deidara es el mensajero de su hermanito? ―Habló con burla.

―¡Nada de eso! ¡Hum! Solo que él estuvo jodiendo todo el día con eso y estoy aprovechando que te llamo para ver si se calla.

―No te creo.

―¡Enserio!

―Sigo sin creerte...

―Bien, bien, sin querer encontró el escondite donde guardo todos los exámenes desaprobados ― Itachi se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que una risita se le escapara―, y me dijo que si no te lo decía se los iba a mostrar a mamá. ―Itachi ahora sonreía con burla.

―Que chanta, ¿de donde aprendió a hacer eso? ―Esta vez habló con inocencia fingida.

―Tu y yo sabemos muy bien de donde aprendió el truco del chantaje, así que cállate ―Deidara estaba mosqueado, suficiente tenía con un estúpido en casa, no quería un amigo igual. ―. Aparte se lo dijo a mi hermana; no tuve escapatoria. ¡Hum! ―En ese momento las sonrisa de Itachi se borró dando lugar a una expresión preocupada, la hermana de Deidara estaba loca. Qué loca, obsesionada con ellos. Más con Sasuke, pero él también corría peligro.

―¿Enserio? ―En voz se notaba la preocupación.

―Si, pero si dejas que vallan prometo mantenerla lo mas lejos de vos posible. Aparte, está más interesada en tu hermano. No creo sea tanto el problema.

―¿Tan desesperado estás? ―La sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer.

―Mas o menos, estuvieron jodiendo desde que me levanté. ¡Hun!

―Mmmm… Deja que lo piense.

―¡Dale~, que está en frente mío con el último examen en la mano! ―Estaba desesperado.

―¿También lo desaprobaste? ―N perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

―¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Hun!

―Bueno, bueno ―habló ensanchando la sonrisa―, ¿porqué no?, deja que le diga a mis padres y mañana te llamo. ―Contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Gracias. ―Soltó un suspiro.

―Ah, y Deidara.

―¿Si?

―Dentro de lo posible, que tú hermana no venga. ―Abandonó su sonrisa para poner una expresión seria.

―No prometo nada. ¡Hun!

―Ah, y… Deidara, saludame a Sasori y Kisame.

―Bien. ―Y con esto colgó.

¡Perfecto! Tengo con qué divertirme, pensó y una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó por los labios de Itachi.

Se preparó para dormir, apagó su computadora portátil y se durmió. Tenía que levantarse temprano para hablar con sus padres tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

 ** _/_**

Eran las ocho de la mañana e Itachi se estaba levantando con pesadez. Recordó que tenía que hablar con sus padres y se vistió.

Con sigilo propio de un ninja se deslizó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pieza de su hermanito. Abrió la puerta levemente y se asomó para ver adentro. Soltó un leve suspiro: Sasuke seguía dormido.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y echó rumbo a la oficina de su padre.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y al rato escuchó un "pase" y abrió la puerta. Su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio con su computadora enfrente unos papeles a la derecha que cada tanto ojeaba. Parecía ocupado.

―¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ―Inquirió con fría y sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

―Deidara me llamó anoche; quiere visitarnos con sus hermanos. ―Habló tranquilo, sin intimidarse por el tono de su padre.

―¿Cuando? ―Esta vez levantó la vista para mirarlo.

―No sé. No le dije; le dije que primero le voy a preguntar a ustedes.

―Bueno, pregúntale a tu madre ―volvió a bajar la vista y siguió trabajando―. Estoy ocupado trabajando.

Itachi asintió y se fue.

Ahora tendría que ir hasta la otra punta de la casa, su madre tendría que estar en la cocina o en el patio.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de su hermano; volvió a abrirla levemente pero su hermano no daba noticia de querer despertar. Cuando de repente un olor…

¿Qué comió?, pensó tapándose la nariz y cerrando la puerta, además de estar en el quinto sueño ronca por el norte y por el sur. Echó una última mirada rápida a la puerta y volvió su vista al frente, bueno, más por el sur que por otra cosa.

Siguió caminando pasando un sinfín de puertas y pasillos e incluso pasó por la sala principal; vacía, como era de esperarse a esa hora de la mañana.

 **/**

Su madre estaba en el patio, peleando con las ortigas y los cardos.

Malditos cardos, se acordaba de cuando era chico y cada dos por tres pasaba descalzo por afuera de su casa y pisaba alguno.

Por estar pensando en eso casi se atropella con una pequeña pila de masetas, al evitarla se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie. Se tapó la boca con la mano para no putear a la maseta mientras saltaba sobre su pierna sana y daba vueltas en el lugar; cuando el dolor pasó siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Mikoto y se aclaró la voz por dos razones: _a)_ para llamar su atención y _b)_ para que le salga mejor la voz de angelito y así convencerla.

Mikoto dejó la pala a un lado y miró a su hijo.

―Itachi, ¿qué te pasa? ―Le habló cuando estuvo enfrente.

―Nada, madre. Anoche llamó Deidara, quiere venir con sus hemanitos―Fue directo al grano.

―¿Cuando?

― Cuando tu y padre quieran.

―Dale, dale, que vengan pasado mañana. A Sasuke le va a encantar tener a sus amiguitos con él ―Mikoto sonrió de manera brillante―. Tengo que preparar comida, mucha comida, ¿qué preparo?

―Bueno, me voy a informarle a mi padre y a Sasuke que viene gente.―Itachi estaba por irse cuando su madre volvió a hablar.

―¡Espera! Hay una sola condición para que vengan.

Ya sabía que alguna trampa tenía que haber, pensó el más joven de los presentes.

―Ay, ¿cual? ―Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Mikoto enseguida apuntó con su dedo a la pala y los demás elementos de jardinería. En ese instante Itachi supo la respuesta al mismo tiempo que se le helaba la sangre.

―¡¿Pero porqué?! ―Le protestó como gurí chico.

―¡Porque estoy podrida―resaltó la última palabra―de tener que lidiar con esos cardos y me arden las manos por culpa de las ortigas! Además dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con las plantas.

―¡¿Cuándo?!

―Anoche. ―Y se cruzó los brazos.

Lo que dijo a lo último era la carta ganadora y su madre lo sabía. Pero con todo, Itachi decidió intentarlo una vez más antes de rendirse.

―¿Y quién de dice a papá que viene gente? ―Era su última oportunidad y esperaba que funcione.

―Yo. ―Contestó firme dando a entender que ante Uchiha Mikoto nadie gana, ni siquiera Uchiha Itachi.

―Bueno, bueno ―se rindió―. Pero a Sasuke le digo yo.

―Bueno. ―Contestó simplemente y se fue.

Cuando vió que no había nadie agarró la pala y comenzó a cavar en donde estaba la raíz de un cardo. Cuando la planta estuvo lo suficientemente floja dejó la herramienta al lado y empezó a tirar del tallo.

En ese momento tres loros de quien-sabe-donde aparecieron cantando a coro:

 _"El tonto olvidó_

 _ponerse los guantes de protección._

 _Por tonto se pinchó,_

 _Y una puteada ladró_

El loro del medio hizo su solo.

 _Y un reto se gano~…_

Enseguida los demás siguieron.

 _…Baram bam bam…_

Frunció el ceño.

 _Por tonto se pinchó_

Itachi, enojado, aprontó una gomera.

 _…Baram bam bam…_

Itachi agarró una piedra.

 _Por tonto lo retaron_

Apuntó.

 _…Baram bam bam…_

Disparó.

 _Su madre lo retó…"_

Y le dio al del medio. Los dos loros restantes volaron por sus vidas.

 ** _/_**

Mientras tanto, adentro de la casa, en una pieza, un Sasuke se despertaba malhumorado por el lío. Con mala cara se levantó y se asomó por la ventana abierta; con mas enfado que sorpresa descubrió a Itachi peleando con unos pájaros.

¿Se volvió loco?, pensó.

―¡Ey, Itachi! ―Lo llamó y su hermano se dio vuelta―. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ―Le gritó.

―¡Sasuke, la boca! ―La voz lejana de Mikoto se escuchó mientras el joven rodaba los ojos.

―Nada, nada, tonto hermano menor. ―Le dijo mientras sonreía.

―Bueno, no jodas entonces.

―¡¿Qué he dicho?! ―Se escuchó de nuevo a su madre.

―¡Perdón! ―Le gritó él, estaba por volver a la cama cuando el grito de su hermano lo detuvo.

―¡Sasuke!

―¡¿Ahora qué?! ―Preguntó ahora enfadado.

―¡Pasado mañana viendrán Deidara, Naruto y Karin! ―Y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que los loros lo interrumpieran, esta vez con guantes.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―¡Ya cállense! ―Ésta vez fue la voz de Fugaku la que resonó por toda la casa.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 _ **/**_

 _Bien, sé que me he tardado un poco desde la última vez que actualicé el fic ¡pero no es mi culpa! Es... Es... ¡de los maestros, sí! Ellos se han organizado para ponerme muchos exámenes. Okno. Pero lo de los exámenes es cierto T.T_  
 _Al menos puedo decir que he cumplido con el plazo de un mes que yo mismo me impuse. Me siento responsable :'v_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. Antes de la tormenta y otro encuentro

_Me demoré bastante, lo sé, pero estoy en época de exámenes (los últimos por suerte) así que estoy más inactiva, aunque eso es sólo en la internet, porque por alguna extraña razón -hablo en serio- he estado muy inspirada: escribí dos cuentos y un fic._

 _Por suerte para mí y para ustedes, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo siete y espero que para cuando actualice el seis esté por el octavo._

 _Finalmente, quiero decirles que a finales de Noviembre o principios de Diciembre estaré por fin en las vacaciones de verano y, por ende, más activa. Con esto no estoy diciendo que en verano escribiré o actualizaré un capítulo por día, pero tampoco iré al ritmo de Internet Explorer en el que voy ahora, simplemente espero estar más productiva._

 _Bien, los dejo leer :)_

 ** _/_**

Capítulo cinco:

Antes de la tormenta y otro encuentro

 _ **/**_

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer. Pensó que estando alejado de toda civilización (tecnológicamente hablando) podría estar libre de _ella._

Razonando, llegaba a la conclusión de que Deidara no era y tampoco representaba un problema. Y si jodía, jodía a su hermano. A la presencia de Naruto ya se había acostumbrado (aunque eso no le impedía molestarse con él cada vez que decía alguna estupidez o empezaba a los gritos) así que podría soportarlo, al menos por un rato.

En resumen, si sólo venían ellos dos todo estaría bien. Y relativamente tranquilo.

Pero no. También venía, acompañándolos, _ella_ , Karin, su autoproclamada fan número uno. Esa chica estaba loca por él, incluso más que Sakura, llegando a elaborar planes para estar a su lado jamás imaginados. Como aquella vez en la que esperó a que él estuviese solo en el salón de clases para entrar, cerrar la puerta con seguro, e intentar seducirlo (o violarlo). Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de sólo recordarlo lo incomodaba completamente, pero bueno, al final ella se había distraído por un segundo el cual fue aprovechado por Sasuke para tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo por la puerta trasera del aula.

Desde ese momento, tuvo muchísimo más cuidado en alejarse de ella todo lo que pudiera, pero manteniendo la compostura y el semblante serio de siempre.

Uzumaki Karin no representaba otra cosa que peligro; al menos para él.

A paso enojado y sin vestirse, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, donde seguramente encontraría a su madre, porque sabía que fue ella; era lógico, Itachi no había sido, simplemente porque aún siendo mayor de edad, no podía tomar ninguna decisión dentro de su casa, a su padre no le importaba mucho ese tipo de cosas y él estaba dormido cuando todo eso pasó así que todo señalaba a que la culpable de una crisis nerviosa y muy probable daño a su integridad física sea su madre.

Y le iba a decir que no, que no los quería en _su_ casa. Aunque ella le pusiera una cara de cachorrito regañado para que dijera que sí. No iba a acceder.

La encontró justo en donde supuso. Estaba con su padre, tomando té.

Seguramente lo había obligado a salir de su cueva de archivos y documentos para que lo acompañase a realizar alguna actividad "en pareja" y éste a regañadientes aceptó. Aunque se lo notaba un poco contento, pretendía aparentar lo contrario.

Y ese es el cariño que se tienen, pensó Sasuke al verlos, sonriendo internamente. Pero luego recordó su objetivo inicial, no _debía_ desviarse de su objetivo inicial.

―Madre ―la llamó en tono enfadado la aludida lo miró―, Itachi me dijo que los Uzumaki venían a visitarnos, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Mikoto pareció sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo y Fugaku levantó la vista del periódico que tenía a un costado de la mesa.

―Al menos no está gritando. ―Comentó su padre por lo bajo, tomando un sorbo de té. Nadie le prestó atención realmente.

―Oh, cariño ―habló finalmente su madre, llamándolo como cuando era niño. Aunque lo hiciese su hermano en algunas ocasiones para molestarlo, cuando lo hacía ella realmente le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse chico de nuevo, pero intentaba ocultarlo.―, pensé que ya lo sabías. Pero en vista de que no es así pues… ¡feliz sorpresa! ―Y sonrió dulcemente.

No te dejes caer, se repetía.

―No es una sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que veníamos aquí de vacaciones como _familia_?

―Bueno… si… ―lo pensó un momento―. Vinimos de vacaciones familiares pero recibir visitas de vez en cuando no está mal, ¿verdad? ―volvió a sonreír, era una trampa para que cediera, y Sasuke lo sabía―. Después de todo, vamos a estar aquí todo el verano. ―Completó y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, ella siempre usaba el mismo método para convencerlos de hacer algo que _no_ querían hacer. Y si el tan afamado método no funcionaba, recurría a su "demonio" interno, y cuando eso pasaba, ni Satán podía oponérsele.

Era Uchiha, después de todo.

No caigas, se repitió. Ponte imponente, dominante, como padre te enseñó, se dijo a sí mismo, y no des tu brazo a torcer.

―Es verdad, sí, pero son sólo unos meses los que estaremos aquí ―frunció un poco en ceño. Le dolía un poco portarse así, recordemos que era a su madre a quién enfrentaba―, a los demás podemos verlos el resto del año, en Tokio.

Bien dicho, bien dicho, se felicitó. De verdad lamentaba su comportamiento tan caprichoso pero _en serio_ quería evitar ver a Karin allí. Con él. En su casa. En el medio de la nada.

Es peligroso dejar que esa loca se me acerque en éste lugar, pensó. Pero vas bien, Sasuke, estás ganando terreno, ella cederá.

Sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario.

―Pero pensé que te gustaría ver a Naruto-kun y a Karin-chan. ―Dijo ésta en respuesta a lo anterior, con un leve tinte de tristeza mezclada con confusión.

Trampa, chantaje, as bajo la manga, emboscada, ataque sorpresa. Llámenlo como quieran, pero ella había ganado.

Logró lo que muchos no, logró que Uchiha Sasuke cediera en una discusión.

Ella ganó, reconoció, y yo perdí, admitió con desilusión.

La cara de decepción de su madre hizo que se tragara su réplica, simplemente no podía con ella. Se sentía incapaz de hacerle algún daño, por más mínimo que fuera, como decirle que no a que sus amigos viniesen. Así que respondió, en voz baja, un "está bien, que vengan" y se largó del lugar, tal vez ir al claro en el bosque le ayudara a relajarse.

De reojo, antes de irse, vio como su padre le lanzaba una mirada compasiva.

También pudo ver como su madre sonreía alegremente, con la frase "yo gané" dibujada en todo su rostro.

Era definitivo, a Uchiha Mikoto _nadie_ le ganaba.

Estaba apunto de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante: todavía tenía puesta su ropa de dormir (unos pantalones cortos y una remera lisa) y estaba descalzo. No podía salir así, ni loco.

Dio media vuelta y en una rápida ida y venida a su habitación se cambió de ropa, su vestimenta no varió, seguía con el mismo estilo pero sus pantalones eran de jean y la camisa era más elaborada. Como calzado se puso unas sencillas zapatillas.

Ahora sí, se largaba.

Pasó fugazmente por la cocina, donde todavía estaban sus padres, y agarró una tostadita que estaba en la mesa y salió por la puerta trasera.

Pasó por el patio, ahí estaba Itachi, en el mismo lugar y posición en el que lo vio cuando se despertó, seguramente peleando con los cardos de hoy. Aunque de a ratos miraba hacia los costados, como esperando que otro coro de pájaros apareciera, lo intuía por la gomera que tenía a su lado.

Pasó a su lado a paso apresurado, no sabía por qué pero tampoco hacía nada para desacelerarlo. Su hermano ni siquiera lo notó, y eso fue un alivio.

El claro estaba siguiendo derecho, así que no tardó mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo barrió zona con la mirada, en busca de un lugar para sentarse a pensar, lo encontró enseguida: bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Se sentó y se acomodó, mirando a la laguna, al instante cerró lo ojos sintiendo la tranquilidad del lugar inundando todo su ser. Comenzó a pensar en qué haría cuando _ella,_ Karin, viniese. Como dijo anteriormente, con Deidara no pasaba nada, con Naruto podría controlar la situación, pero con esa loca cerca toda su tranquilidad se iba al carajo.

Tenía que idear una forma de mantenerla alejada de él, lo más que pudiera.

Tal vez si la encierro en el baño… No, podría salir por la ventanilla, o peor, por las tuberías del inodoro, pensaba. Pero sabía que esa chica era capaz de todo, a base de situaciones anteriores podía afirmarlo y reafirmarlo quinientas veces si quería.

―¿Sa-Sasuke-san? ―Oyó que una voz lo llamaba y al abrir los ojos vio a Hinata parada a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse.

―Hola. ―Le saludó éste simplemente, la verdad no tenía otra cosa que responder.

―Oh, uh…, h-hola ―sonrió―. ¿Qu-Qué hace usted por aquí?

―Vine a relajarme. ― Contestó simplemente.

―¿Problemas? ―Preguntó ella.

¿Cómo sabía…?

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―La miró fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

―Bu-Bueno…, cuando tengo algún problema o-o me incomoda algo suelo venir a aquí a meditar. Generalmente éste lugar me re-relaja y puedo pensar con más claridad ―Respondió ella, pensativa, aunque después pensó que tal vez podía estar en un error así que agregó:―. Pe-Pero puedo estar e-equivocada, porque usted también puede venir a relajarse o… o…

Sasuke la interrumpió.

―Si… Podría ser… ―Dijo por lo bajo, sonriendo levemente.

―¿Di-Dijo algo?

―No, nada.

Se quedaron en silencio (para nada incómodo) por un largo rato.

―Hmp, no te quedes ahí parada… Ven, siéntate. ―Ofreció Sasuke al lado de él, bajo la sombra del árbol.

―E-Está bien.

Otro silencio.

―Usted… ―comenzó ella tímidamente como para romper el hielo―, usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

―No, soy de Tokio. Estoy de vacaciones con mi familia. ―Ni si quiera sabía por qué había contestado de esa forma, generalmente se basaba en un sencillo sistema de respuestas que consistía en _si, no_ y _"hmp"_ (éste _"hmp"_ podía remplazar al _si_ y _no_ e incluso al _no sé_ según la conveniencia). Muy pocas veces daba respuestas de más de un monosílabo.

―Oh… Debe ser muy lindo. ―Comentó al aire.

―No tanto, la verdad, el ruido de los autos y la gente en la calle es realmente molesto ―Le respondió con fastidio―. Es mejor estar aquí en el medio de la nada.

Hinata se le quedó mirando por un momento, seguramente sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sasuke, por su parte, pensó que la había ofendido, después de todo ese "medio de la nada" era su hogar.

―Mm… Disculpa, yo…

―¡N-No pasa nada! ―Lo interrumpió ella sorpresivamente―. De-De hecho yo hu-hubiera dicho lo mismo si viviera en un lu-lugar como ese. A-A mí me gusta vivir en-en el "medio de la nada". ―Siguió tímidamente y sonrió.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y miró por encima del hombro de la chica, vio que había unas bolsas parecidas al que había visto cuando se la encontró la primera vez. Supuso que había estado haciendo las compras.

La peliazul lo notó y ante eso dijo:

―Y-Yo estaba en el pueblo, comprando ver-verduras y cuando volvía lo vi y qui-quise saludarlo ―Miró el pequeño reloj en su muñeca, eran casi las diez y media―. Disculpe, debo irme. Lo-Lo dejo con sus pensamientos. ―Y se levantó.

Sasuke también lo hizo.

―Te ayudo. ―Dijo con intención de agarrar una de las bolsas.

―¡N-No! Digo, u-usted vino a re-relajarse no a-a ayudar a una lu-lugareña. ―Intentó detenerlo hecha un manojo de nervios.

―Insisto ―la miró indiferente―, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer. De pensar me ocuparé más tarde... ―Y agarró la bolsa más grande.

La chica pareció resignarse, tomó la otra bolsa y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a su hogar.

Caminaron, en silencio, hacia el oeste y cuando llegaron Sasuke miró bien el lugar: la casa de Hinata no era tan grande como la suya ni tan pequeña como las del pueblo, aunque se la notaba acogedora.

En el interior la joven dejó su bolsa, y la de él, en una mesa cercana, sacando los vegetales del interior.

―Si-Siéntese, prepararé té en cu-cuánto termine con esto. ―Le dijo ella, mientras que él hacía lo indicado.

Desde su posición, Sasuke pudo observar mejor la casa, constaba de una pequeña cocina (en donde estaba Hinata), con una puerta al lado, seguido de un living-comedor de tamaño mediano aunque separado por un angosto pasillo con puertas a los lados que, supuso, estarían las habitaciones y el baño.

Se fijó en la sal de estar, había un sillón, una radio a su lado y del otro un lámpara alta, una mesa ratona, un televisor en frente, un reloj cucú y, debajo de una gran ventana que iluminaba gran parte de la habitación, una cómoda en donde había unos cuantos adornos y una foto.

Parece la sala de estar de una solterona de los años '60, pensó Sasuke con algo de gracia y enseguida sus ojos se fijaron en el retrato, en él aparecían dos niñas, una peliazul de cabello corto y ojos color lavanda de diez u once años y una nena de más o menos cinco años de pelo castaño y ojos también claros.

El azabache en seguida reconoció a una de ellas, la mayor, como Hinata pero quién era la otra niña seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Iba a seguir perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de una taza que se posaba suavemente en la mesa lo interrumpió. Se giró la chica frente a él con la intención de preguntar sobre aquella foto pero vio que ella también la estaba mirando, sin embargo enseguida bajó la mirada, en un gesto claramente triste, así que pensó que hablar sobre eso sería desubicado, más considerando que la había conocido hace no más de dos días.

Agarró la taza y tomó un sorbo, tenía azúcar pero no mucha así que no le molestó.

El silencio que se había producido después de eso era muy incómodo y quería romperlo como fuera. Pero lo que dijo hizo que se maldijera una y mil veces internamente.

―Y… ¿vives aquí con tu familia? ―Mierda, se dijo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―N-No…, de hecho no ―Ella dejó su té y lo miró, haciendo que él la viera un poco interrogante―. Vivo con mis abuelos. ―Explicó.

Eso explica por qué éste lugar se ve así, pensó Sasuke internamente, mirando de reojo la casa.

―B-Bueno… ―habló de nuevo, jugando con sus dedo índices―, ellos no son mis abuelos biológicos en realidad, son una pareja de ancianos que me cuidan. Hace como cinco años que vivo con ellos ―Levantó la mirada sonriendo levemente―. Tra-Trato de ser lo más útil que pueda. ―Finalizó.

―¿Y ellos dónde están? ―Preguntó Sasuke al no verlos en ningún momento de su estadía. También quería preguntar a qué se referían con "cuidaban" y que vivía con ellos hace cinco años, pero de nuevo le pareció que sería desubicado hacer eso.

―Oh, um… Sachiko-oba-san debe estar trabajando en su florería, allá en el pueblo, y Tadaomi-oji-san seguro está en las plantaciones de arroz. ―Le dijo ella.

¿Había plantaciones de arroz?, pensó Sasuke curioso, e iba a preguntar sobre ello pero en ese momento su celular sonó, el chico lo miró con fastidio, ¡por fin había logrado mantener una conversación agradable! Pero _no,_ alguien tenía que arruinarlo todo.

El mensaje era de su hermano, estaba escrito en mayúsculas y decía que si no venía ahora su madre enloquecería buscándolo, lo que era muy probable, así que no tuvo otra que despedirse de Hinata y le agradeció la invitación y el té, ella se ofreció a acompañarlo pero le dijo que estaba bien, que conocía el camino (no era totalmente cierto pero se las arreglaría) y se fue.

Una vez afuera se fijó la hora: casi las doce del mediodía, si no se iba en ese preciso momento le iría mal, muy mal.

Y así Uchiha Sasuke emprendió su viaje a su casa, rezando para que no se arme la guerra en cuanto llegase.

 ** _/_**

 _Bien, hasta acá el capítulo. Creo que a partir de este en adelante, los caps serán más largos, al menos éste y el siguiente superan las dos mil palabras._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir que: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el siguiente._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	6. Cómo Itachi conoció a Hinata

_*Aparece tímidamente y se saca las telarañas apresuradamente* ¡Hola~! He revivido, no lloren más por mí (?_

 _Hoy les traigo el sexto capítulo de este fic~ Perdón por la espera, tuve una crisis._

 _De los creadores de "se me rompió la compu" y "se me borró el capítulo" llega... (redoble de tambores por favor) ¡se me perdió la computadora! ¡Wí~~! (Aplaudan, aplaudan)_

 _Les hablo en serio, chicos, perdí mi compu, y lo que es peor, dentro de mi propia casa U.u' Todavía me pregunto cómo fue que pasó eso. XD_

 _Por si las dudas lo notaron, reescribí el resume del fic, el otro no me convencía del todo XD_

 _ **/!\** Por último, quiero decir que al fic lo voy a terminar aunque tenga que tirarme de un edificio para conseguir inspiración, lo haré Okno. Pero digamos que me cuesta, y bastante, es que la inspiración por ahí viene y se me da por escribir tres o cuatro capítulos seguido y otras veces se toma el palo y... ni siquiera sé de qué va mi fic. :'v Triste, pero cierto. T.T __**/!\**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

 _¡Ah! Una última cosa, no me resistí así que le empecé a meter drama a todo esto :'v Espero que no les moleste_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Capítulo seis:

Cómo Itachi conoció a Hinata

Llegó a las doce y cinco en punto, él estaba de pie frente a la entrada y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, su madre lo mataría, su hermano lo grabaría todo y su padre llamaría sus parientes para informar que habría un Uchiha menos en el clan.

Entró lo más sigilosamente posible pero una voz lo interrumpió.

―¡Sasuke, ¿dónde estabas?! ―Preguntó ella muy enojada; su hijo se había ausentado durante tres horas, sin contar el hecho de que estaban en un lugar totalmente desconocido y se podía perder fácilmente; ¿es que acaso su angelito la quería matar de un ataque de nervios?

―Estaba en el lago… ―Contestó él simplemente.

―Ah…, en el lago… Espera, ¡¿qué?! ―Gritó su madre exaltada, buscó con su vista por todo el lugar hasta dar con lo que quería: un pequeño termómetro que estaba cerca del horno. Según el aparato, hacía treintaiún grados de temperatura―. Cariño, al menos dime que llevaste protector solar, tienes la piel muy blanca y si te expones mucho te podría hacer mal incluso…

Sasuke alzó una ceja se apresuró a cortarla.

―Tranquila, mamá, estaba bajo un árbol.

―¿Durante tres horas? ―Mikoto se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no le creía ni en lo más mínimo.

Piensa algo, piensa algo...

De reojo podía ver a su hermano tomando té, seguramente para no reírse, con unas cuantas curaciones en las manos. Su padre tenía la cara casi enterrada en el periódico, muy probablemente imitando el gesto de Itachi.

Bingo.

―Es que me quedé dormido ―Respondió. Su madre frunció el ceño, creyendo que la estaba tomando por tonta―. No fue mi intención. De hecho, me dormí porque Itachi y su boca sucia me despertaron muy temprano… ―Miró a su hermano quién lo veía con cara de desprecio infinito.

Al parecer, algo hizo clic en la mente de su madre. El típico botón que todo el mundo tiene que causa que la atención se desvíe automáticamente de un tema a otro, olvidando al anterior enseguida.

―Itachi, corazón… ―Comenzó a decir Mikoto, girándose para ver a su hijo mayor.

El joven adulto sintió un incómodo frío recorrer toda su espina dorsal y miró a su hermanito; si las miradas matasen, el living de su casa sería el escenario de un crimen atroz.

―¿S-Sé madre…? ―Le contestó él tratando de mantener la compostura.

Fugaku parecía que casi tenía la cara fusionada al papel, mientras que Sasuke miraba todo muy divertido.

―¿Qué fueron esas palabras que dijiste ésta mañana? ―Le preguntó con aparente calma―. Yo no recuerdo habértelas enseñado nunca…

―Ya lo sé, madre, es que de verdad esos cardos me dolieron… ―Sonrió un poco nervioso.

Maricón, pensó Sasuke.

―¡Pero tampoco era para tanto, Itachi! ―Reprochó Mikoto―. Además, ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber que si se trabaja con tierra o si hay espinas, ¡se usan guantes!

El hermano mayor bajó la mirada apenado, ante los ojos burlistas de Sasuke.

―Lo siento…

―Bien, pues, que no se vuelva a repetir.

―Sí…

Itachi terminó su té y rápidamente se levantó caminando en dirección a la puerta trasera, rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

―Me lar-… ―Iba a decir Sasuke pero fue interrumpido.

―Sasuke, no creas que estás a salvo ―Lo miró con el ceño fruncido―. A la próxima que se te ocurra desaparecer al menos avisa, ¿eh? Ahora, vete a tu habitación, piensa en lo que haz hecho y ni se te ocurra querer salir esta tarde.

Bien, al cabo que ni quería, quería responderle, pero sabía que le iría peor si lo hacía. Así que con un simple _okey_ desganado subió las escaleras, contento de no ser el único regañado.

―Bien me iré a cocinar algo. ―Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Sasuke no había tocado el marco de su puerta cuando un grito enojado causó que su atención se centrara en las escaleras.

―¡Y tú tampoco te zafas, Fugaku! ―Se escuchó desde abajo; hasta su padre se había ligado un reto. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, él le odiaría por lo que le queda de vida―. Reírte de tus hijos no está bien, es más, hasta parece que te estás burlando. Has hecho muy mal, así que mientras almorzamos te encargarás de ser un buen ejemplo de padre y te disculparás honestamente ―Silencio―. ¡Y no seas caradura! ¡Mira que ocultándote detrás de un papel no esconderás tu vergüenza! ―Otro silencio―. Ahora, que ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar encerrándote en tu cueva, me ayudarás a preparar la comida y esta tarde terminaremos de arreglar las plantas, juntos.

―Pero los documentos… ―Intentó decir el aludido pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

―¡De los documentos se encargará tu primo, que para algo es viceministro! Ahora, vamos, muévete que la silla no saldrá corriendo.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, lamentándolo por su padre, él casi que no tenía la culpa de nada (excepto por reírse, pero cualquiera que estuviera en esa situación lo hubiera hecho) y lo habían retado igual.

Se tiró cómodamente sobre su cama, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la hora: doce con cuarentaisiete minutos, sorprendentemente el reto había durado como media hora. Mejor practicaba un poco con su guitarra, así no perdía la costumbre.

Estaba a mitad de uno de los acordes que más le costaban cuando su teléfono sonó, miró el aparato con algo de enojo y contestó a Naruto.

―Dobe. ―Saludó.

―¡Teme~! ¿Cómo estás? ―Devolvió el saludo alegremente su amigo rubio.

―Terriblemente mal. ―Contestó dramáticamente.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ―Le preguntó exaltado y a los gritos, esto causó que Sasuke alejara el aparato de su oído.

―Porque me enteré de una muy mala noticia ―Le respondió siguiendo con su teatro.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Cuéntame, ¿eh?, cuéntame! ―Pidió su amigo muy preocupado.

―Me enteré que ustedes vendrán… ―Contestó Sasuke simplemente, volviendo a su carácter normal.

―Oh, Teme, eso es terrible… ―Contestó Naruto solemnemente pero de pronto se calló―. Espera, ¿qué? ¡¿Y eso es terrible?! ¡Eres un mal amigo Sasuke…! Y yo que había estado pensando en ti durante todo este tiempo… Incluso he aprontado doce tazones de ramen para mantener el estómago lleno y disfrutarlo al máximo…

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse?, pensó, mas prefirió no preguntar, sentía que la posible respuesta que recibiría le podría de un humor peor del que ya tenía.

―Sí, sí, el peor…―Dijo tranquilamente―. Naruto, aquí el mal amigo eres tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer a la loca de tu hermana a _mi_ casa en el medio de la _nada_? ―Entre los dos se tenían la suficiente confianza como para llamar así a la melliza de su amigo.

―Ups… ―Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea― ¡Juro que no fue adrede! Karin sin querer me escuchó decir que te habías ido de vacaciones y ella me obligó a chantajear a Deidara-nii porque de lo contrario le mostraría las notas a mamá y… y… ¡me dejaría sin comer por una semana! ―Gritó (de nuevo), llorando dramáticamente.

―Imbécil… ―Se encogió de hombros resignado―. Sólo… Sólo asegúrate de que no esté encima de mí.

―Un poco difícil pero ¡lo intentaré! ―Respondió su amigo muy animado― Te dejo, Karin llegó.

―Naruto, ¿con quién estás hablando? ―Se oyó una voz femenina lejana al auricular.

―¡Co-Con nadie! ―Le contestó―. Adiós. ―Se despidió rápidamente y colgó.

Sasuke guardó el celular con un bufido, estaba por volver a repetir el acorde cuando otra voz interrumpió:

―¡A comer! ―Llamó su madre desde abajo.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Mikoto estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos y, sorprendentemente, Fugaku estaba poniendo la mesa.

―Cariño ―Lo llamó con una dulce sonrisa, al parecer su mal humor se había esfumado completamente, lo que era bueno―, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Itachi?

¿Qué no puede venir él solo? Ni que tuviera cinco años… Pensó para sí mismo el joven pelinegro, mas simplemente se limitó a soltar un bufido y salió por la puerta trasera.

Lo encontró en el patio, al fondo, estaba sentado contra uno de los árboles, en pose pensativa y algo melancólica, jugando con el anillo que siempre portaba: lo lanzaba hacia arriba y lo atrapaba en el aire o sino lo pasaba de una mano a otra evitando que cayera al suelo. Cuando se percató de su presencia dejó de jugar y se lo volvió a colocar en el dedo anular derecho.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó bastante serio, pocas veces se lo veía así, al menos con él.

―Está listo el almuerzo, mamá me pidió que te avisara. ―Respondió casi automáticamente, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por el rojo destello del anillo.

Siempre se preguntó dónde lo había conseguido, era demasiado llamativo como para alguien tan discreto como lo era su hermano. Si mal no recordaba, había aparecido con él por primera vez hace como tres o cuatros años más o menos y no dio ninguna explicación sobre de donde lo había sacado o de por qué lo tenía.

También recordaba haberlo pilladomirando tristemente la alhaja, como hasta hace un momento lo hacía.

―Sasuke ―lo llamó, cuando el más joven volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante―, vamos o madre volverá a enfadarse.

―Cierto. ―Le contestó, y se fueron caminando en dirección a su casa.

Llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa, comían tranquilamente el rico almuerzo que su madre (ayudada por su padre) había hecho.

―Fugaku ―cortó el silencio Mikoto―, ¿no tendrás algo que decirles a nuestros hijos, verdad?

El padre de familia levantó la mirada, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, así que se apresuró a decir:

―Sí, Sasuke, Itachi ―los llamó y miró―, me disculpo sinceramente por burlarme de ustedes. ―E hizo una reverencia profunda.

―Hmp. ―Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―No importa realmente, padre, sabemos que no fue con intención―Respondió Itachi por los dos y siguió comiendo.

Terminaron y todos se levantaron, Mikoto quería terminar de arreglar el jardín para cuando las visitas llegasen al otro día, llevándose a Fugaku a rastras, Itachi desapareció nuevamente y Sasuke, como castigo lavó los platos y luego decidió acostarse.

En su cuarto, no tenía nada más que hacer que mirar al techo, en tanto, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar a lo acontecido esa mañana, la mirada triste de Hinata hacia la foto y luego su dicho de que la pareja que la cuidaba no era de su familia.

Estuvo así durante un rato largo, pensando que lo más probable es que la joven hubiera tenido algún problema en el pasado que la había obligado a vivir con la pareja anciana, mas sin embargo, suponía que hacer suposiciones sin conocer en profundidad a la persona en cuestión era erróneo, así que lo dejó de lado. Decidió matar el tiempo y practicar un poco más con su guitarra.

 ** _/_**

Itachi caminaba a paso lento por el sendero que conducía al lago, ese día se había despertado más pensativo que de costumbre, casi depresivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Apretó con fuerza su mano derecha, luego la abrió, mirando el anillo. Cerró los ojos, tenía la vista cansada, vaya a saber por qué, y deseaba encerrarse el algún lugar; quería estar solo.

¿La razón? Había soñado con ella, de nuevo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba eso, creía que la había superado y que había podido seguir adelante y dejado atrás los malos recuerdos, pero parecía que no, ella seguía ahí y lo frustraba.

Estaba por perderse en su mundo completamente cuando de repente escuchó un suave tarareo, proveniente de algún lado.

Itachi paró en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración agitada y el corazón taquicárdico.

Pensó en ella, otra vez, la voz desconocida y la suya sonaban igual.

Se dio la vuelta, nervioso, buscando con urgencia a la autora de dicha melodía. A unos metros en al fondo estaba una chica, parecía tener la edad de Sasuke más o menos, bajita, de pelo negro y sus ropas la hacían ver muy esponjosa. En una palabra: tierna.

A decir verdad, la apariencia de esa joven en nada tenía que ver con la de ella, pero su persona desprendía un aura de felicidad y cariño muy parecida que resultaba aplastante para el joven adulto.

La pequeña chica tenía una canasta grande en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho juntaba flores que estaban en el lugar.

Itachi se quedó mirando un rato, hasta que al parecer la joven se dio cuenta de su presencia (seguro por su intensa mirada).

Hinata dio dos pasos atrás, asustada, el hombre que estaba en frente no había apartado la vista de ella ni cuando había hecho la tonta tratando de ignóralo.

Tan metida estaba dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la raíz que sobresalía del árbol cercano, tropezando con ella y cayendo.

Itachi se apresuró a ayudar a la joven en cuanto vio que se caía, pero ésta lo frenó con una mirada asustada.

―¿Q-Que quiere? ―Le preguntó.

―Ninguna mala intención, si es lo que te preocupa. ―Respondió él los más tranquilo que pudo, sonriéndole intentado clamarla y le tendió la mano. A leguas se podía notar que la chica era bastante tímida y, hasta cierto punto, asustadiza. Nada que ver con _ella_ , por supuesto.

La joven peliazul lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero al ver la expresión tranquila del adulto decidió aceptar su ayuda.

―Di-Disculpe mi forma de actuar, por favor ―Le pidió haciendo una reverencia.

―No es nada, está bien ―La miró―. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has golpeado o algo?

―N-No, no, estoy bien… eh…―Lo miró interrogante, esperando que diga su nombre.

―Itachi. ―Sonrió.

―Soy Hinata.

― Y…, Hinata, ¿qué hacías en este lugar? ―Le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Oh…, recojo flores ―miró su canasta llena de flores―, para prensarlas.

―Debe ser una actividad muy interesante…

Se quedaron en silencio, y en es momento Itachi dirigió su vista a la sesta, observando con atención las plantas.

―¿Te gustas mucho las camelias, verdad? ―Le preguntó mirándola.

―¿E-Eh? S-Sí, bastante ―Sonrió―. Us-Usted pareciera saber de flores…

―No, en realidad no ―contestó Itachi―, yo simplemente sé de camelias porque a alguien que conocía le gustaban mucho.

―Bu-Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender…

Itachi rió un poco.

―Eso es cierto, pero estoy demasiado ocupado con mis estudios como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso ―Se rascó la mejilla, era cierto, estaba saturado de tantos libros.

―Oh... ¿Y qué estudia? ―Preguntó ella suavemente.

―Profesorado en filosofía ―Respondió él muy orgulloso, generalmente, cuando respondía a la pregunta la gente o se asombraba o simplemente se le quedaba mirando, vamos, a veces ni él se creía que estaba estudiando para profesor―. Estoy en mi último año.

También estaba el caso de su padre, él casi lo manda a un psiquiatra para que lo evalúe, Fugaku toda la vida (hasta es momento) pensó que su hijo mayor estudiaría Administración de Empresa, como él pero cuando llegó a su casa un día y le dijo que iba a estudiar filosofía y encima para ser profesor, casi le da un ataque. De hecho la cara que su padre tenía en ese momento era todo un poema.

Y Fugaku no fue el único sorprendido, toda su familia y amigos se sorprendieron también.

A decir verdad, hasta él, Uchiha Itachi, se sorprendió, pero su decisión le gustaba, y el por qué de eso también.

―Oh, te gusta dar clases… debe ser muy lindo enseñar… ―Dijo ella, sonriendo tiernamente.― ¿Ya sabe en donde trabajará?

Itachi la miró intensamente, muy atento a lo que dijo.

A ella también le gustaba la idea de enseñar, pensó.

―Lo más probable es que entre en el instituto de mi pequeño hermano―Respondió con simpleza.

―Oh, enseñar a niños de primaria… Son tan lindos. ―Contentó y el mayor rió por el error de interpretación de la chica, aunque en parte era su culpa, nadie le llamaría _pequeño_ a su hermano de dieciséis años. Nadie excepto él.

Itachi miró al cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo pero se quedaría un poco más, le gustaba la pequeña charla que estaba teniendo allí…

* * *

 _Uy, uy, uy... ¿Qué será lo que esconde Itachi? No lo sé~ (mentira, sí, pero no se los diré porque soy mala ÒwÓ) XDD_

 _Bien, espero que le haya gustado :3_

 _Ok, ¿saben? Estaba pensado escribir un fic escolar, con no más drama que alguna zorra queriendo arruinar todo, aparte estaba entre un NaruHina y un SauHina :3_

 _¿Me ayudan? ¿Me dan alguna ideas sobre cómo comenzar o de qué puede ir? ¿Me ayudarán entre el NaruHina y el SasuHina (realmente estoy indecisa)? Gracias :3_

 _Bien, nos vemos en algunos cuantos pares de milenios :'3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	7. Érase una vez, un trío de Uzumaki

_Volví de entre los muertos. Han pasado 84 años... Ke felisidad(?_

 _Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este pequeño fic. Todavía queda algo de él ;w;_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo siete:

Érase una vez, un trío de Uzumaki

* * *

Era realmente injusto, él tenía determinantemente prohibido salir de su casa por todo el día pero su hermano iba y se perdía por quién sabe dónde por el resto de la tarde, incluso ya era casi de noche y su madre todavía no había empezado a gritar preocupada porque su _tesoro_ se había ido y aún no había regresado.

Ah, pero claro, él se iba por tres horas, en plena mañana y ya se liaba la de Dios, todo por ser el menor.

―¿En dónde mierda estabas? ―Preguntó frunciendo el ceño cuando lo vio de regreso en su casa.

―Paseando ―respondió simplemente―. El pueblo es muy lindo ―amplió su respuesta y luego lo miró, su _pequeño_ hermanito no le creía nada de lo que decía―. Oh, _cariño_ , ¿acaso te preocupaste por mí? No tenías porqué… ―se le acercó peligrosamente―. Ven aquí, dame un abrazo. Tu hermano mayor está aquí, ya no estés triste… ―e intentó abrazarlo, pero Sasuke se escapó ágilmente―. _Cariño_ , qué ingrato eres…

―¡No me jodas, Itachi! ―Respondió groseramente y se largó del lugar, rumbo a su habitación. No tenía hambre, así que no pensaba cenar, se iría directamente a la cama, debía descansar bien, mañana sería un día _muy_ agitado.

Mañana vendrían los Uzumaki.

* * *

Se despertó, sentía que todo daba vueltas. No, que la casa daba vueltas.

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Ocho. Menos. Cuarto. Y su casa seguro estaba destruida por "equis" razón. Se levantó con pesadez, y con un humor de mil demonios caminó hasta afuera de su habitación. Abajo había un ruido ensordecedor. Se asomó por las escaleras y miró.

En el suelo, junto a la puerta, había unas cinco o seis maletas y ocho personas: sus padres, su hermano, los padres de su mejor amigo, el idiota de su mejor amigo, el hermano y la hermana.

Que Dios lo perdone pero mataría a todos por haberlo despertado.

Sus padres estaban hablando Kushina y Minato, charlando tranquilamente y riendo cada tanto, su hermano hablaba con Deidara, muy serenos (aunque las miradas que se dirigían indicaban otra cosa) y, por otro lado, estaban los mellizos Uzumaki, Naruto y Karin, peleando a los gritos por quién sabe qué. Al fin y al cabo fueron ellos quienes lo despertaron.

―Nunca se levanta temprano excepto hoy… ―Comentó Sasuke por lo bajo refiriéndose a Naruto pero por lo visto todos los allí presentes lo escucharon porque pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo.

Mierda.

―¡Sasuke-kun!

―¡Teme, qué bueno verte'ttebayo!

―Sasuke-kun, que grande estás'ttebane.

―Es verdad.

―Hola, mini-Itachi.

―Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.

―Cariño, buenos días.

―Buen día.

Karin, Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Deidara, Itachi, su madre y su padre lo saludaron todos juntos y a la misma vez, atontándolo por unos segundos y haciéndole desear tirarse de palomita por las escaleras en ese mismísimo instante.

―Hmp.

―Déjenlo, está de mal humor, lo despertamos de su sueño de belleza ―Comentó Itachi por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermanito lo escuchara.

―Cállate.

―Sasuke, baja rápido, vamos a desayunar todos juntos. ―Su madre sonrió como si fuera inocente en todo eso. Él sólo regresó a su cuarto.

Para cuando el adolescente regresó casi todas las sillas de la mesa estaban ocupadas, excepto una, convenientemente al lado de Karin, quien le sonreía ampliamente. Con un soplido e ignorando las miradas de burla que le dirigían su hermano y Deidara y la de culpa de Naruto se sentó. Disimuladamente Karin se arrimó un poco más.

―¡Sasuke-kun, toma este pan tostado! ―Exclamó alegremente la pelirroja―. ¡Tu madre cocina delicioso!

 _¿Por un simple pan tostado?,_ pensó Sasuke con fastidio. Sin embargo admitía que era cierto, aunque un maldito pan tostado no le hacía justicia a su cocina.

―¡¿Y yo?! ―Exclamó la otra pelirroja desde la otra punta de la mesa.

―Sí, cuando no se te quema. ―Comentó su hija cruzándose de brazos.

Kushina se levantó de la mesa bruscamente en pose amenazante.

―¡Tú… Niña-!

―Querida, tranquila, el ramen te sale delicioso. Karin sólo lo dice porque salimos temprano… ―Minato salió a rescate de todos, agarrándola de los hombros y haciéndola sentar suavemente.

Naruto, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen engullendo su desayuno recibió la mirada desesperada de su padre por lo que decidió meterse.

―¡Eso es cierto, ni al viejo Teuchi le sale también! ―Dictaminó él sonriendo nerviosamente.

―¿Así? ―Frunció el ceño―. Pues tu hermana no piensa lo mismo ―Miró entonces a donde estaba Deidara, indiferente a todo―. Tampoco tu hermano…

Naruto, desesperado, lo codeó.

―Ah... Sí, me gusta tu comida… Hum… ―Comentó sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta ese momento había estado muy entretenido "charlando" por lo bajo con Itachi, quién estaba sentado en frente suyo. La última patada le había dolido.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, Minato sudó frío, Naruto lo volvió a codear a su hermano con más urgencia, Deidara suspiró y Karin sonrió ladinamente.

Mientras tanto, los Uchiha seguían en lo suyo, excepto Mikoto que miraba todo con atención y una sonrisa ante el carácter de su amiga y ocasionalmente Fugaku, que se compadecía de su amigo.

―¡Pero si tu comida es arte! ―Dramatizó él―. ¡Y el arte es efímero! ¡Hum!

―Así me gustó. ¡Qué reconozcan mi comida! ―Exclamó triunfante Kushina mientras se sentaba en su lugar y continuaba con lo suyo. A los hombres se les escapó un suspiro de alivio― Oh, Mikoto, está delicioso. ―Comentó gustosa.

Todos los Uzumaki y hasta el padre y los hijos Uchiha pusieron la típica cara de _poker face_ que cualquiera tendría en una situación tan extraña como esa.

Sin embargo, Mikoto rio alegremente ante el comentario.

―Muchas gracias, los hice especialmente para ustedes ―Agradeció ella.

―No debiste preocuparte ―Contestó la otra.

Probablemente la familia se quedaría como mínimo una semana, y este era tan sólo el primer día…

 _Dios, sáquenme de éste manicomio_ , pensó casi desesperado Sasuke.

―Itachi, pásame el azúcar. ―La voz alegre de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―Claro.

―Gra-

―Dobe, Itachi es mi hermano, no el tuyo. ―Interrumpió Sasuke notablemente molesto.

―¡Pero tú ni siquiera lo tratas como uno! ―Replicó su amigo.

―Oh, _cariño_ ―intervino su hermano―, no estés celoso, siempre serás mi pequeño hermanito, tonto.

Sasuke lo miró repugnado.

―No era para tanto, ¿sabes? ―Gruñó y su hermano lo miró ofendido, cosa que no le importó y siguió comiendo, dispuesto a ignorar a Karin.

Cuando todos terminaron sus desayunos se retiraron de la mesa. Kushina y Mikoto fueron a lavar los platos y a _ponerse al día_ , así como Fugaku y Minato. Los más jóvenes fueron a instalarse en sus habitaciones, Deidara fue a parar al cuarto de Itachi y Sasuke tuvo la suerte de que Naruto se quedara con él. Karin, al ser la única mujer, usaría uno de los cuartos de invitados.

* * *

Deidara estaba acomodando sus pertenencias sobre su parte de la habitación mientras Itachi sacaba la parte inferior de su cama nido para tenderla. Ambos había hecho una tregua momentánea mientras ordenaban el lugar, a la vez que escuchaban los gritos de al lado, en la habitación de Sasuke, donde los insultos y los golpes no dejaban de ir y venir incesantemente; y era, en esos momentos, como estar en circo, donde los _monos_ eran Naruto y Sasuke.

―Iré a buscar unas sábanas ―le avisó Itachi, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Cuando el moreno volvió, encontró a Deidara mirando fijamente a la repisa superior. Sólo se limitó a emitir un leve suspiro, porque ya sabía lo que comentaría su amigo.

―¿Aún conservas esa fotografía? ―preguntó sin mirarlo.

―La última vez que estuvimos en este lugar fue hace cuatro años, después del festival cultural. Pasé aquí alrededor de dos semanas y luego no volví ―explicó―. Esa fotografía la traje ese año.

―Entiendo ―susurró y siguió ordenando lo suyo.

Cuando Deidara se hubo marchado de la habitación Itachi sólo pudo mirar el recuadro con nostalgia. A veces, solo a veces, lamentaba el no haber hecho nada, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo. Los directivos, sus padres, amigos, el psicólogo y el psiquiatra que lo atendió posteriormente por estrés post-traumático, le habían dicho una y mil veces que no había sido su culpa y que no tenía porqué atormentarse por eso; sin embargo la sensación de culpabilidad siguió estado ahí por mucho tiempo, y cuando creyó haberlo superado... Ella apareció, la dulce campesina apareció.

Hinata se presentó como la cruel reencarnación de un fantasma que creía haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

—Ella… De algún modo conseguirá acabar conmigo —susurró.

* * *

 _No se ilusionen, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, ni si estaré cuerda para ese entonces. Pero... ¡como sea! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo una vez más por no aparecer desde hace un año, no daré excusas baratas, solo diré una verdad: la escuela me consume como los mil demonios._

 _¡Y otra cosa! Me he creado una fanpage: **El baúl de Jeffy Iha:** **www . facebook EB DJI /** o **I** , ya saben, sin espacios. Y si no pueden por acá, **en mi perfil está el enlace.**_

 _¡Tengan suerte en sus vidas!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
